parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frances Albacore
Frances is a blue fish that uses her fish tail for feet and smokes a cigarette that makes bubbles come out. She was voiced by the late Betty Lou Gerson. in her final role. As Queen Elizabeth II in Mammals Character (Minions MilanFanMovie2020 Style) As Daisy in The Secret Life of Rabbit 1 & 2 (MilanFanMovie2020 Style) As Yoruichi Shihoin in Bleach (Ooglyeye Style) As Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother in Dannyladdin Voice Actors: # Betty Lou Gerson - English Portrayals: * In Cats Don't Dance (400Movies Style) she is played by Wendy Darling. * In Cats Don't Dance (Ooglyeye Human Style) she is played by Serena. * In Dogs Don't Dance (4000Movies Style) she is played by ???. * In Foxes Don't Dance she is played by Snow White. * In Ohannas Don't Dance she is played by Ariel. * In Crickets Don't Dance she is played by GoGo Tomago. * In Boys Don't Dance she is played by Raye/Sailor Mars. * In Tai Chi Chasers Don't Dance she is played by ???. * In Mouses Don't Dance she is played by Ms. Plushbottom. * In Fishes Don't Dance she is played by Trixie. * In Guardian Cats Don't Dance she is played by Ladyfish. * In Skeletons Don't Dance she is played by Anna. * In Frogs Don't Dance she is played by Jessie. * In Ocean Animals Don't Dance she is played by Terk. * In Ogres Don't Dance she is played by Young Anna. * In Aardvarks Don't Dance she is played by Marlene. * In People Don't Dance she is played by Alice. * In Parents Don't Dance she is played by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. * In Teddy Bears Don't Dance she is played by Big Mama. Gallery: Frances Albacore-0.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-585.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-596.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-604.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-648.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-668.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-665.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-670.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-673.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-697.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-977.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3032.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3041.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3049.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-4617.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-4620.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-4627.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-4628.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-4632.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-4639.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-4642.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-6373.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-6603.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-6648.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7306.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7308.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7312.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7335.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7350.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7353.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7356.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7363.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7374.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7431.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7955.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7957.jpg Trivia *Her, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, Sawyer, Tillie, Danny, and Wooly's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Animal Story, The Aristomice, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, The Mouse King, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, The Great Hedgehog Detective, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Fishes Category:Cats Don't Dance Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Characters who can swim Category:Princesses Category:Vinnytovar Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Uranimated18 Category:Buttmonkeys